Free me, Brother!
by Mellas Fenixxes
Summary: When Legolas was a baby, he was found by Denethor. He grew up with Boromir and Faramir. Reaching 17 years, Legolas finally found out he was no real part of this family and left. After some time, a wizard gives him the a task he must fulfil. And with it..
1. Found

Title:Free me, brother!  
  
Author:Mellas Fenixxes  
  
Summary:When Legolas was a baby, he was found by Denethor. He grew up with Boromir, who was of the same age, and Faramir. Reaching 17 years, Legolas finally found out he was no real part of this family and left. After some time, a wizard gives him the a task he must fulfil. And with it, he will have to destroy his past. AU  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Genre:Adventure/Angst  
  
A/N:Definitely AU!!! I don't know anything about the place Denethor held in the books (I didn't read them, can't find them ANYWHERE) so I just made up a name for his wife and his house and stuff, just so you know. And uhh, I'm still learning english, so please tell me if I made any mistakes.  
  
  
  
Free Me, Brother!  
  
Chapter One: Found  
  
It was what Denethor called 'the most dark day of the year'. No sunshine, just horrible hard rain pouring down from an ink black sky. If he could just stay at home, with his wife and his little Boromir.   
  
The day before yesterday was blessed with that sweet face opening its eyes and looking curiously at him and the whole world around. 'It's so big, I'm way too little for this world!' those eyes seemed to say. A smile was stuck on Denethor's face when he thought of the day Boromir was born. Suddenly he hit his boot against a rock and fell to the ground with a loud 'WHACK'. This was his bad day, oh yes it was.   
  
'Curse those rocks,' he mumbled against no one in particular and stood up slowly. He was surely growing old, he couldn't even stand up without his back protesting fiercely. Not to mention it was still raining miserably.  
  
Looking around he tried to figure out how long it would take before he would reach his home. This was actually nonsense. He would never have been here if it wasn't for that stupid councillor who told him he had to take a look at the ruins of a small village nearby. It must have been destroyed by orcs, he had said. After taking a look Denethor was sure even the most foolish child could have known it were those filthy orcs once more. It wasn't even worth walking to the cursed place.   
  
Suddenly something green lying under a bunch of twigs asked his attention. It moved. Pulling his sword he advanced towards the strange thing. Picking the twigs away from it he saw it was just a basket. But baskets with a green blanket halfway filled with water don't move, or do they? He took the whole thing under his arm and after a last check of his surroundings, he walked on.  
  
Under the thick green blanket a little elfenbaby lay sleeping, probably thinking this was the most lucky day of whole his life. He was wet of the rain alright, but he was saved. He had survived because of Denethor. And Denethor didn't even know.  
  
Once inside his warm and comfortable home, Denethor threw the basket on the table, hugged his wife and went to put on some dry clothes. Leaving his wife to take care of the basket with whatever treasures there would be inside. He would hear about it soon enough.  
  
Serenora, his wife, was clearly more curious then her husband and immediately pulled the blanket away, looking directly into the big blue eyes of a baby. Her first reaction was to scream, and scream she did. Boromir woke up from the noise and decided happily to join it himself. Denethor jumped into his clothes and ran downstairs like mad, afraid that maybe his wife had been attacked by an orc. Halfway he snatched his sword from the wall. Reaching the door to the living room, he threw it open only to be greeted with a pretty peaceful sight. The screaming had stopped, and instead of that, his wife was holding a little bunch of clothes, talking nonsense thingies to it.  
  
'Uh, Serenora?'   
  
'Love! Why didn't you tell me you brought a baby with you?' she said, smiling broadly.  
  
'A baby?!?' Denethor was looking at his wife with his mouth wide open.  
  
'You didn't know?'  
  
'No, I didn't! C'mon, let daddy see the little fella.  
  
'What makes you think it's him?'  
  
'It is a girl?'  
  
'No, it's a boy.'  
  
'Well, come on!'  
  
Serenora handled the little pack to her husband.   
  
'He's got big eyes,' Denethor said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Serenora nodded, 'Aren't they lovely?'  
  
'What are we going to call him?'  
  
'So we're going to keep the baby?! Oh, thank you my love!'  
  
Serenora launched herself to the man she loved with whole her heart and hugged him.   
  
'Hey,' Denethor was laughing, 'Have you got a name for him?'  
  
Serenora smiled, while she was nodding once one. 'He wore this,' she said, showing him a little golden neckless with a very small diamond leaf. She turned it around so Denethor could see what was written there: That you may always have your parents with you, dear Legolas Greenleaf'.   
  
'Very well, Legolas it is then,' Denethor said softly, looking at the big blue eyes one more. 'Welcome into our family, Legolas.'  
  
The elfling looked at his new mother and father, and gave them a charming smile before he yawned. Tugging at his father's nose, the eyes glazed over and the elfling was into his dreamland.  
  
'He sleeps with his eyes open!' Serenora said slightly shocked.   
  
Denethor smiled, 'We'll have to get used to that, and to his ears either,' he said, curving one pointed ear with his finger.   
  
'It's an elf?' Serenora asked as well as stated the fact.   
  
'Yes, he is.' Denethor answered, 'and he's my son too.'  
  
Boromir gave a rather loud 'Oegoe' to tell his parents that he would like some milk again, and his mother soon came to his aid while telling him about the discovery his father had done that evening. Boromir didn't really understand whatever she was saying, but it was comforting to just listen to her gentle voice and to let her fuss over him.   
  
TBC  
  
I am having strange ideas these times, don't I?? Anyways, I hope to update soon, I've already started with the second part. Please tell me if it's worth to continue this!  
  
Love, Mellas Fenixxes 


	2. From five to four

Title:Free me, brother!  
  
Author:Mellas Fenixxes  
  
Summary:When Legolas was a baby, he was found by Denethor. He grew up with Boromir, who was of the same age, and Faramir. Reaching 17 years, Legolas finally found out he was no real part of this family and left. After some time, a wizard gives him the a task he must fulfil. And with it, he will have to destroy his past. AU  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Genre:Adventure/Angst  
  
A/N:Finally I've updated! I was writing while I was at school, at home, in the car, so here it is! I hope you like it! I'm going to make here and there some flashbacks of their childhood, that's for certain, but instead of that, nothing is certain, so if you have any ideas, you're totally welcome!   
  
Das Blume:Thank you SO VERY much for all the information you got me! And I do hope you don't mind that I'm not going to change Serenora into Finduilas, but perhaps you can imagine it's just a name Denethor uses to show his love for her? Or something like that. And why can't I find the books? Cause I'm not living in a country, I'm on an island. Curacao actally. And I DID find the books here! Not so long ago, only I'm sitting without money at the moment and my parents don't wanna buy it for me. Too expensive for a book, that's what they say! I could cry!! And guess what, two days ago I went to the same bookstore and they were already sold!!! Oh, about elfling, it's just that I read that word so many times in a fanfic that I thought it was a 'normal' word, so please forgive for using it, okay?  
  
Did you say you speak spanish!? I wish I could!! It's beautiful language and I'm still trying to learn it. I'm from Holland, so I usually speak dutch. Here at school you have to learn spanish and papiamentu too, but I came to Curacao and went and came and went, so I still don't really speak any of them. And thank you VERY much again for all the information! It's very interesting, but if you ask me, I think that I know almost everything about Legolas and Thranduil is going to be in this story. Uh oh, shouldn't have said that ^ ^.  
  
Silver Shadow of Silence:Yeah, I know I messed with the time, but hey, it's an AU! Thank you for reminding me anyway!  
  
Cheysuli:The truth is that I got this idea while listening to the music from the movie 'The prince of Egypt', have you seen it? It's about Moses being adopted by the farao, then he runs away and has to come back to fulfil a duty which God had given him. I dunno why I chose Denethor and Serenora (Finduilas, thx!) to be Legolas' parents though. By the way, your name/nick 'Cheysuli' sounds really familiar, am I right?  
  
ObsidianRaven:Thank you so very much for reviewing!! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Itsuki Tachibana:Yay! You think it's a cool idea?? I'm really surprised that my crazy mind is good for something! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
You all really surprised me, I never expected to get this much reviews! (I not used to reviews, you noticed) And I'm really thankful! So I wrote this as quickly as I could, but it takes time to think everything over. I don't want to make a mess of it. Another reason for waiting so long before I updated is that I'm writing other stories the same time. That's so typically me. I'm having over 12 other plots I want to work out. But well, this plot comes first, agreed? Please enjoy!  
  
Free Me, Brother!  
  
Chapter Two: From five to four.  
  
This evening was so different than all the others. Denethor could tell. Watching his three sons playing with each other. Yes, three sons he had now. It was four years ago when it was Faramir's turn to take a look at the world and begin his life. Boromir, Legolas and Faramir, they were all he had, and he loved them with all his heart. Boromir and Legolas were playing with the little wooden horses he had carved for them out of a tree. Faramir was watching them with big eyes, showing how fascinating it was for him. In his arms he held his own little horse, hugging it close.  
  
While watching Denethor didn't notice a tear slipping down his cheek, quickly followed by another. However peaceful and lovely the sight was, it wasn't the same. It just wasn't the same! Not after what had happened yesterday afternoon in his own home.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It started as a sunny day, Denethor and Serenora stood on the balcony. Not saying a word, but there was no need to say anything either, they knew perfectly well how the other felt. Joy bloomed in their hearts, just like it had always done since they had found eachother. In her arms Serenora held the little Faramir. He was gently pulling at her long brown hair and she smiled to him.   
  
'Say Faramir, what do think of the place where you were born? Do you like it?'  
  
Serenora held him up some higher so he had a better view. Looking over the city with his young blue eyes he stretched out his hands to his mommy.   
  
'Da back my mommy!'  
  
Denethor grinned. 'He says that he likes it, but that he likes his mommy far more. And I can't say he's wrong.'  
  
Serenora laughed merrily, a sound of little bells tinkling in heaven.   
  
'Moomma!' Boromir came running in, quickly followed by Legolas.   
  
'What is it, love?'  
  
'We made something for you.' Boromir handed her the drawings he and Legolas had made, eyes shining. Looking at them, Denethor lay an arm around her shoulders.   
  
'See? They like you just as much as I do.'  
  
Child's art might sometimes be really difficult to understand, but Serenora could clearly see herself in Boromir's drawing. She stood on the same balcony, birds flying all around her. Her long wavy hair almost to the ground. Seeing that, both she and Denethor remembered that Boromir had always tried to comb her hair when he was sitting in her arms. Her hair was just as long as Boromir himself, if not longer. In reality it only reached to her waist. Turning to the other drawing from Legolas she recognized herself too, but there she was standing in a forest beside a huge tree. She wore a beautiful green dress and a crown of leaves adorned her hair. A bow securely in her right hand, an arrow in her left.   
  
'Mommy?' Legolas asked. 'Is it good?'   
  
Serenora told Denethor to hold Faramir for a moment (he had the habit to walk or crawl off when you put him on the ground and let him go) and then hugged her two artists close, kissing their cheek.   
  
'It is very beautiful. Thank you very much, I love it! Will you come with me and tell me where to hang it at the wall in my room?'  
  
She took their little hands and together they walked to her bedroom. Walking down the stairs, Boromir suddenly stumbled, releasing her hand in shock he rolled down, his speed ever increasing. 'It's Soap!' Legolas yelled, before he himself lost his footing too and fell down.  
  
'No!' Serenora screamed, pulling up her dress to ran down the stairs instinctively. Nothing else mattered except that she wanted to hold her children, see if they were alive. The way they were lying so still on the ground frightened her more than anything else had ever done. 'No! Boromir! Legolas!' It didn't take long before she slipped in her haste, the stairs playing their own game. It seemed like forever as she fell down, rolling on and on. Then suddenly she lay still and everything went black.  
  
Denethor, having heard the commotion, cried out in sorrow when he saw his wife and two children lying on the cold stone floor. But he also noticed the soap on the stairs and had a hard time restraining himself not to run down like lightning. On the other hand, he had Faramir to care for now and he couldn't risk falling down with a child in his arms. Carefully and slowly walking down the stairs it was Faramir who suddenly began screaming.   
  
'Hush, hush, Faramir!' Denethor tried to soothe the youngest, to no avail. 'Please, work with me!'  
  
Serenora opened her eyes when Denethor put Faramir to the ground and ran towards her. 'Boromir… Legolas… Please tell me… T-they are all right?'   
  
'Yes, I think they are,' Denethor said as he lifted them up, looking them over for any wounds or bruises. Boromir gave a yelp when he opened his eyes only to look straight into the caring ones of his father. When Legolas regained consciousness too Denethor let go of a heavy sigh. 'They're fine.'  
  
'T-thank god…'  
  
'Serenora?'  
  
Turning back to his wife the world seemed to dissapear from under his feet. Her eyes were closed and her skin was awfully pale.   
  
'Serenora? Please!'  
  
Putting Boromir and Legolas down he cradled her in his arms instead. That was when he noticed the gash in her head.   
  
'I-I will always love you…' She said, trying to smile. Then her eyes closed. Blood dripped down unto the floor. She became colder and colder to the touch but he didn't care. She would be fine soon. Thinking this he didn't notice the tears streaming down his face like rain. Everything turned blurry.   
  
'Father?'   
  
Denethor could make out the little form of the elven child and in his hands he recognized one of his own knives together with a torn towel and another little wooden horse he had been making for Faramir. Looking back at his wife he realized what had caused her death. She had called him when he was busy carving this horse while sitting on the stairs. He had nothing else to do, and eager as he was to be with her he had put it down here on the ground without thinking. He held her tightly to him and began rocking while murmering the same words over and over again. 'Serenora, come back! Please come back!'   
  
'Father?'  
  
Looking up to his adopted son he slapped him and yelled at him to get help instead of standing there like a fool. Didn't he know his mother had died because of him, Denethor, the fool? He had put his work there, it was all his fault. Legolas, having understood what his father wanted of him although he had spoken very softly, ran away quickly, crying of shock and screaming for help. When Boromir wanted to comb his mother's hair, which lay sprawled on the floor, Denethor pushed him away roughly. Scared of his father's behaviour Boromir held his little brother Faramir and backed away, teary-eyed and confused.   
  
When Legolas arrived with help Denetor was still murmering her name, not aware of anything else that happened around him.   
  
'Come back… oh please, please…Serenora… come back… please…'  
  
But even if she had wanted to come back, she couldn't. Death had found her first.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Now usually Serenora would walk around the house with tea and sweets. Talking to her husband her sound would fill the house with laughter and joy. Without her it was cold and silent. Of course, Denethor and Serenora had their conflicts. But somehow she had always managed to keep him calm and helped him with making the best decision for the white city. Without her he wasn't sure if he could keep up. He had lost a piece of his heart, a piece of himself. From now he would never be able to love again.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I admit, I don't know much about kids and baby's and stuff. So I really hope I didn't let you down, and if I did, then tell me what I have to do to make it better! Love, Mellas Fenixxes. 


	3. Trouble!

Title:Free me, brother!  
  
Author:Mellas Fenixxes  
  
Summary:When Legolas was a baby, he was found by Denethor. He grew up with Boromir, who was of the same age, and Faramir. Reaching 17 years, Legolas finally found out he was no real part of this family and left. After some time, a wizard gives him the a task he must fulfil. And with it, he will have to destroy his past. AU  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Genre:Adventure/Angst  
  
A/N:Finally I've updated again! Please enjoy this one cause I don't think I'm going to update anytime soon. I mean that I'll do my best, but next week we have two repetitions a day!!! The HORROR! Yep, I'm still at school. Oh no, don't wanna think of school! shakes head  
  
Das Blume:I wish I had spotted Jack Sparrow around here!!! That guy is SO funny! And Will Turner too! ^ ^ I just love Pirates of the Caribbean, one of my favorite movies! Yay! Papiamentu is a language spoken on these islands here. The funny thing is, every island has another form of writing and speaking and nowhere else in the world ppl speak this language or even know that this language exists. That's why I don't wanna learn it! What am I going to do with this language?? I want espanol!!! Cruelly honest children, hey, I can use that! Could be funny! Thank you for helping me again! You're fantastic! (Don't think too high of yourself now ;)) But honestly I really appreciate your help! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Please enjoy this chapter!   
  
Koriaena:I don't know for sure if elves grow up more slowly than humans, but it could be a possibility yes. Still I don't think it would fit in this story. Please don't feel sad now! Enjoy this chapter and thank you for sharing your thoughts!  
  
Yavie Aelinel:Thanks for reviewing and telling me Serenora's real name! Have fun!  
  
WinterRoseJ11:Yep, yep, here it continuose - continuese - continues!! continues! That's the word! Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy!  
  
Marion:Well, here's another part to read and a 'thank you' of course for reviewing!!! You give me hope!  
  
Evenstar:Thank you too for reviewing! I don't know what happend but I got over 30 mails from you with the same review. ^ ^ kinda funny! Thx!  
  
Again I have to thank the reviewers!!! You're really helping me to write on! Chapter 3 has given the story a little twist, but maybe that'll be interesting! Please have a good time!   
  
Free Me, Brother!  
  
Chapter 3 Trouble!  
  
From that moment there were no sweet words whispered in their ears and no shoulder on which you could cry your tears away. Boromir, Legolas and Faramir had to grow up alone, as their father had sunken into despair. He had hidden this very well, but his sons could sense it whenever he was around.   
  
So they grew up, learning how to use a sword, knives and a bow. They learned to write, read and count. Denethor watched them grow up, but he didn't show any love towards them anymore. The memories were eating him away, slowly driving him insane. The only one of the three boys who could change Denethor back into the father he was, was Boromir. Father and son would walk around, telling stories and laughing once more. Faramir, instead, made their father's face look grim and angry. A little hint of sadness was to be found in his eyes if you searched for it. But beside that, he was the cold-hearted care taker of the throne the way the people outside their home knew him. Nobody remembered the cheerful, optimistic Denethor from his early days. Ain't it true, that once you have a bad image, you have to fight really hard to change it?  
  
The now 16 year old Legolas had watched it all in silence. He loved his father, there was no doubt in that. Denethor sometimes came to him and train with him and told him stories about his own childhood. All with all, Legolas knew that Denethor loved him, but just had trouble showing it.   
  
'Noooo! Heeey! SPLASH That's no fair!'  
  
'Yes, it is!'  
  
'No, it's not!'  
  
Boromir stuck out his tongue and laughed at his little brother who was swimming back to shore after Boromir had pushed him in.   
  
'I'm gonna get you!' Faramir warned.  
  
Boromir just laughed.   
  
Five minutes later two boys and an elf were splashing water to each other, identical grins plastered on their faces.   
  
'Wha-' blub  
  
'See!' Faramir said proudly when Boromir crawled back up again to take a deep breath of oxygen. 'I got you back! I told you! I told you!'  
  
Boromir emptied his mouth which was filled with water and grimaced at Legolas, who just pointed and laughed at his face. Boromir's hair was covered with a plant that was nearly identical to seaweed.   
  
With a mischievous grin Boromir ducked back under water and sought out his goal. Legolas, having noticed Boromir's disappearance looked around him and yelped when he was dragged under water by his brother in revenge. If it wasn't for the lack of oxygen elf and men have when they're under water, both of them would be laughing hard. None the less they started a fight,which lasted as long as fifteen seconds before they had to get up again where Faramir was patiently waiting to splash them with the water once more.   
  
When they got out of the water it was near dusk. Their hair was filthy and sticky, sand all over their clothes and Boromir still had the seaweed-like looking plant on his hair.   
  
'You know,' Legolas said while putting on his boots, 'We were supposed to clean ourselves.'  
  
Boromir made a face. 'Oh right. I forgot.'  
  
'Is father going to get angry again that we didn't bathe?' Faramir asked with a frown on his face.  
  
'I don't know,' both Legolas and Boromir answered at the same time. That answer didn't reassure Faramir at all.   
  
Standing in the library with his mop and a bucket filled with water, it was the klotsj klotsj sound that brought Frihtyl to the hall. There he saw Denethor's three children trying to sneak to their rooms upstairs, leaving muddy footprints on the shiny floor which he had just cleaned with the same mop he held in his hands right now.   
  
'Boromir, Legolas and Faramir!' he yelled. 'What do you think you're doing?'  
  
Trapped, all three of them turned around and colored red.   
  
'Don't move! You're going to clean this up! It took my whole afternoon to mop this floor and in a few seconds my work is destroyed! By you!'   
  
Frihtyl, who was obviously one of the cleaners or handymen Denethor hired to take care of his home, walked over the floor to where the three boys stood, immobile.   
  
'Here! You, Faramir, are going to mop, and Boromir and Legolas, you are going to rub it shiny again on your hands and knees!' He said, and handed Boromir the bucket where two cloths were floating on the water.   
  
Legolas whispered something in Boromir's ear when Frihtyl turned around to walk away and Boromir grinned in agreement. Quickly lifting the bucket above his head he threw it to the cleaner. That gave quite a sight. Frihtyl is the kind of guy who's trying to do everything perfect, from putting on his socks to eating his lunch. Now he was standing there like a drowned cat, soaked from his bald head to his toenails. Faramir rolled over the ground. How he had wished that something like this would happen to the ever grumpy cleaner. Boromir and Legolas were holding each other in a desperate move to remain standing while they were roaring with laughter. Picking up the now empty bucket on an even more filthy floor Frihtyl pointed his long, boned finger at the rascals. A look on his face that told them he hadn't enjoyed this one bit.  
  
'You will pay for this! I am going to your father!'  
  
With that made crystal clear he stomped off to change clothes. The three brothers looked at each other. They were in trouble again. It would be wise to get cleaned up and be ready when their father would sent somebody to bring them to his study.  
  
Now Denethor's study was a rather nice room to be when the curtains are opened. In the middle of two big windows there was a door that leads to another balcony. Cupboards filled with old books and covered with dust were standing at each wall. In the left corner was a desk where Denethor could sit for ages. He might just be thinking, or writing letters and sometimes he might even take a look at all the books around him when he was there. This was his room to relax and work altogether. In a dark corner, where never will come any light, stood a wooden chest filled with various stuff. You never know what you'll find in it! When Faramir was two years old and crawling like a speed boat he had found a little teddy bear in this chest. That teddy bear is still to be found in his own room. But beside sweet teddy bears and a lot of paper, there were also whips and little closed cans hidden in the big box.   
  
When Boromir, Legolas and Faramir came in, as clean as they could get themselves, they stood in front of the desk. Behind it sat their father, silently, his hands to his head. Not at all comforted by the quiet figure of their father, the three brothers could nothing do but wait before Denethor would start his speech and decide their punishment.   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Whew, I don't know where this story is going! My fingers seem to live their own life. Well, at least I posted a chapter! Please tell me if it was nice!! Love, Mellas Fenixxes. 


	4. Punishment

Title:Free me, brother!  
  
Author:Mellas Fenixxes  
  
Summary:When Legolas was a baby, he was found by Denethor. He grew up with Boromir, who was of the same age, and Faramir. Reaching 17 years, Legolas finally found out he was no real part of this family and left. After some time, a wizard gives him the a task he must fulfil. And with it, he will have to destroy his past. AU  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Genre:Adventure/Angst  
  
A/N:I updated! After *such* a long time! Wow, two weeks. I expected it to be one week, but what happened was that I got ill in the WEEKEND! Why in the weekend when we don't have school?? I had to lie in bed for TWO days! That was SO very boring! Then after me, both my parents got sick and Tuesday evening my eye started to swell up! Like how crazy is that??!! I couldn't see through my left eye, and if I opened my right eye, it hurt either. So one day I walked around with closed eyes and the next two days with one closed eye. Thank goodies my eye is some better now, though the docter says it ain't okay yet. Well, that doesn't keep me from updating!  
  
Something else, in dutch, there is a special word for those little yellow chickens (that word is 'kuiken'). So I sought up that word in the dictionary and I found 'chicken'. That really confused me, cause you have 'adult' chickens and 'baby' chickens, and both are called 'chickens' according to the dictionary. So, I don't want you to think that the chickens in this story are 'adults' (that sounds funny!), cause I mean those little, fluffy, cute, ones which are... ehm... I don't have any expercience with chickens... but let's say that the chickens in this story are... a month??  
  
And of course my thanks to all my reviewers! You're all great! No flames yet! I'm SO happy!  
  
Das Blume:Thank you for reassuring me that you'd stick to this story! That's so sweet! By the way, I've been to your site! I still have to sign your guestbook. I've been laughing out loud with those little comics you made! You're a great artist! Can you teach me??? And I so totally agree with you that Johnny Depp should've gotten that oscar for acting Captian Jack Sparrow. My favorite scene is that one where he says 'But why is the rum gone?' and that part of 'Parley'.  
  
What's your favorite scene?? Oh and what are towboys? Boromir, Legsy and Faramir are those I'll-do-what-you-say-please-don't-be-angry-kids, cause let's face it. Since Finduilas died, Denethor changed *very* much. And I'd like it when Legsy and Faramir remind him of his wife. And Denethor can't stand that. Heyhey! I just got a new idea for the story!! ^ ~! Sorry if I'm confusing you, I'm confusing myself too!   
  
Papiamentu... I got a 4.2 for my repetition, which is actually pretty good. But then again... how am I going to do my exam in papiamentu???? faints The people here say that it IS a language, not a dialect and that everybody must have the right to learn it. All nice and well, but I think I must have the right to choose to learn it. As far as I know there isn't any difference in grammar between the ABC-islands, but only in spelling. Thank goodies for that :D. And it ain't the same with spanish! There are a lot more ppl living in Spain then in Curacao!! So a lot more ppl speak spanish then papiamentu, you have to agree with that. I'm wondering, are you still at school too? Or are you already settled in this big big world? You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, I'm just curious! I hope you'll enjoy this chap too!   
  
Kept-Secret:Too bad that Legsy has grown up already, isn't it? But then again, whether he's a baby or a grown-up, to me he's always cute!! Don't you agree with that? There's a tiny bit of torture in here, but I planned on more torture in later chaps when Legsy is alone, searching his real parents! Actually, I don't know what Denethor is going to punish them with. I only know that it draws blood ^ ^!   
  
Asphodel Tunnelly:I read your stories and they're really great! I'm going to review some more, but at the moment I'm a little out of time. But don't worry! I always keep my promise!   
  
ien:You think it's wonderful? Yay! Still nobody flamed me, that must be a wonder! A wonder I do like, actually! Thx!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf:I've read you're Personal Profile and hey, Orlando Bloom is GREAT!! Just like PotC! HP has been lying in the back of my mind for months now. Do you know when RotK extended edition will come out on dvd?? I just can't wait to buy it! Although I'm still without money! grumble Thx for reviewing!  
  
Yavie Aelinel:Wheee! You reviewed again! So happy around here! By the way, what does your nickname mean? Or is it your real name? It's cool!!  
  
Itsuki Tachibana:Wow O_o, now that is a difficult name to write! How can you remember it? My apologies for letting you wait so long for my update! Plz have fun! Strange ideas will be coming up!!  
  
Theo Gary:Haya Theo! You really sound like specialist so I'm really happy that you say it's a good story! I'll do my best to keep it up indeed! Thx for reviewing!!   
  
Chapter 4. Punishment...  
  
'What am I supposed to do with you? I am trying to build a kingdom greater than any other and all you do is breaking it down!' That was Denethor, remembering the time when Boromir, Legolas and Faramir had burned down his garden; had destroyed his plan to create a new wall to protect the white city by playing with a kanon, had changed the bottles of water with vinegar, anyways, I think you get the point.   
  
'Not to mention what happened last time!' he growled. Looking at each other the three brothers grinned.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'Look what I found!' Legolas said and he pulled his brothers with him. He led them through little tunnels towards a little farm where the pok pok noises came from.   
  
'Hey, father said we weren't allowed to come here!' Faramir protested.  
  
'I know, but we can't do any harm here, just look at this!' Legolas came to a halt and climbed through a little hole in a shed. Boromir and Faramir just stared before they followed him.  
  
Crawling on hands and knees Boromir and Faramir suddenly found themselves in the middle of thousend little chickens.   
  
'Aren't they adorable?' came the muffled question from their elven brother who was lying on the floor, those little chickens walking all over him.   
  
Faramir smiled happily and patted them over their little yellow heads. 'They're so fluffy!'  
  
'I love them!' Boromir said, and came to lie down beside Legolas.   
  
'Whatch out! You might crush them!' Faramir warned.  
  
'Leggy,' Boromir began, using Legolas' nickname, 'would you mind telling them to make place so I can lie down?'  
  
'Me too!' Faramir said enthusiastically.   
  
Legolas caught a one little chicken, whispered something in his ear and in no time there was enough place for Boromir and Faramir to lay down.   
  
'It tickles!!!' Faramir giggled when he felt the small paws walking over his belly.   
  
'Mmmmhmmpff,' Boromir said.  
  
'What did you say, Bro?' Legolas asked, turning his head to look at Boromir.   
  
'There's one standing on his mouth!' Faramir pointed and lifted his hand to remove the stubborn chicken.   
  
'What are YOU doing here?!'  
  
'Uh-oh,' Legolas cursed under his breath while all three of them sat up straight.   
  
'Not you again!' Boromir said instinctively.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'Nothing!'  
  
'Watch out!' Legolas warned. 'Don't step on the little chickens!'  
  
Frihtyl, yep it's the cleaner again, stopped mid-way and finally realized where all the chirping had come from.  
  
'You are so grounded!' He yelled.  
  
'So are you, you are surrounded by chickens,' Faramir stated.  
  
'Like you aren't surrounded, heh?' Frihtyl grumbled.  
  
'No, we aren't,' Legolas said quickly. 'They like us, but they don't like you. That's why you're surrounded and we look like we are surrounded, but we aren't.'  
  
'You are talking nonsense, elf!'  
  
'I never!' Legolas answered, insulted with both the fact that Frihtyl said that he talked nonsense and that he called him an elf, like it was the most disgusting creation of mother earth.   
  
'Let's go!' Faramir whispered in his brothers' ears.   
  
'YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!' Frithyl tried to scare them with his voice and kicked a few of the chickens away with his foot.   
  
'NO! Don't hurt them!' Legolas screamed and didn't realize he was very close to Frithyl when he cradled the two little wounded chickens in his arms. He did realize it when the bald cleaner grabbed his hair and yanked him to his feet. Legolas gave a startled yelp.  
  
'Gotcha,' was all Frithyl said.  
  
Faramir looked around, trying to find a way to get his brother free. Then he noticed a wooden pillar which was supporting a great deal of the roof. It was slanting slightly. If he would just push a little against it…   
  
Faramir walked carefully over to the pillar and gave it a smack. Nothing happened. He smacked harder, the pillar still didn't give way. In a final decision he took a few steps back before he slammed himself full-weight against the pillar and brought it down.   
  
Frihtyl threw the elf away from him and ran like the wind to the exit when he heard the roof above him cracking, not caring if he crushed any of the little chickens, as long as he himself would be safe. Unfortunately for him, he didn't make it. Only Boromir found a good hiding place.   
  
A thick cloud of dust slowly gave way and what Boromir saw was the shed, collapsed into a miserable heap of wood, and almost all the little chickens running down the street towards the town. They were free! Looking over the mess, Boromir sought for a glimpse of his brothers.  
  
'Legolas? Faramir? Are you all right?'  
  
A sudden cracking made Boromir turn around and he promptly starting pulling away broken boards to help whoever was under it. When he felt an arm he pulled it up with all his power.  
  
'AAARG!'  
  
Boromir let go immediately. That wasn't true, was it? He didn't just help to get Frihtyl out, did he? That would be horrible!   
  
'You, you, murderers! This is plain MURDER! Now get me OUT OF HERE!'   
  
'It's all your own fault anyway!' Boromir yelled back and threw a few boards back over the cleaner before continuing his real search.  
  
'Faramiiiiir! Legolaaaas! Where are you!!'  
  
'We are over here, Boromir! Over here!'  
  
Happy that he found them he hurried over and saw a hole in the ground where Legolas and Faramir were sitting with more of those little chickens.   
  
Legolas smiled at him and showed the two chickens Frithyl had kicked. 'They're all right!'   
  
Faramir laughed at his brother's dumbfounded face. 'Come on, Boromir! What did you expect?'  
  
'I just - Are YOU all right? That's concerning me. Did you break anything?'   
  
He pulled Faramir out and swept away the dust from his clothes. 'Father is gonna be so angry that we came here.'  
  
'I know, and I'm sorry.' Legolas apologized silently and climbed out of the hole himself. They saw Frithyl stumbling towards the town.  
  
'He's going to father.'   
  
'You're right, he forgot to say that.'  
  
'Probably because we broke his left leg again.'  
  
'It was his own fault.'  
  
'It always is.'  
  
'Not always.'  
  
'Okay, it mostly is.'  
  
'Hey! Look at that!' Legolas pointed at the chickens running around the town now and laughed. 'They've never been that cheeky!'  
  
'They're only curious!'   
  
Wimen AND men were running over the street asking each other what kind of plague had come upon them now. Chickens were everywhere! The ran into the houses, gardens, clothes, and the biggest problem is that it wasn't just one!   
  
'How long will it take Frithyl to get to father?'  
  
'Half a day at least.'  
  
'You know,' Faramir said after a fit of laughter. 'I wouldn't have this day any different!'  
  
'Me neither!' Both Boromir and Legolas agreed.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
'It WASN'T funny!' Denethor emphasized the word 'wasn't'. 'It took me two whole weeks to get all those chickens back and to rebuild that shed!'  
  
Boromir, Legolas and Faramir looked down.   
  
'But father,' Faramir said softly, 'what we did today wasn't so bad, was it?'  
  
'I know, but you must learn to STOP this! I can go on like this forever, like I did all these years before. If you don't want to learn by listening, you will learn by feeling how I feel right now!'  
  
With those words he hit Faramir in the stomach. The boy doubled over and Boromir held him by the shoulders.   
  
'I feel sick of you right now!'  
  
'Stop hurting him, Father. I was responsible,' Legolas whispered and raised his head to look at Denethor.  
  
'Ah, and do you know the meaning of that word, Faramir?'  
  
'Father…' Legolas warned.  
  
'I do know, father,' Faramir said bravely.   
  
Denethor nodded before walking over and looked his adopted elven child (teenager) in the eye.   
  
'You want to get punished?'  
  
'No, but -' Legolas was cut off by Boromir who came standing in front of him.  
  
'Leave him be, father. I should've been wiser then to go to a restricted area. I am to blame.'  
  
'Don't be silly, Boromir. My son, I know you have nothing to do with this. You can go.' Denethor said gently, smiling.  
  
'But -'  
  
'It's all right. I know that they wanted you to get into trouble and I appreciate your noble behaviour, but -'  
  
'NO! They don't! They don't want me to get into trouble!' Boromir protested fiercely.  
  
'Don't talk to me like that! Now go! I command you!'  
  
'NO!'  
  
His refusal to leave Denethor's chamber together with the yelling that he was wrong, left Denethor angry. He hated it when people told him he was wrong. He was always right, and he should be obeyed by everybody! He was the caretaker of the throne!   
  
'Boromir, Get. Out. Now.'  
  
'I -'  
  
Denethor grabbed his oldest son at his collar and dragged him to the door, throwing him out.  
  
Boromir landed flat on the floor and stood up immediately to run back in again. That was until he realized Denethor had locked the door to keep him out of this.   
  
For heaven's sake, why didn't his father see that he was just as guilty as the others? Why was he mostly praised and further nothing? Slamming on the door with his fists he screamed at his father to let him in and at least hear him out. But he was simply ignored. He hated that helplessness, the weakness to be unable to change something. Then he heard the screams coming out of the study. What in Middle-Earth was his father doing?  
  
'You are a caretaker of NOTHING!' He roared against the closed door. The screaming got worse. He even thought he heard one of his brothers begging their father to stop. Suddenly Boromir startled. Somebody was thrown against the door, but that was not what had startled Boromir. It was the tiny pool of blood which appeared from under the door.   
  
  
  
TBC  
  
I'm thinking very hard on whatever Denethor might have done to Legsy and Faramir. So I decided to stop it here. Good idea? I'm going to take my time with updating, cause I've got a lot of things to do around here! But I'll do all I can not to make you wait for 2 weeks again! I know how frustrating waiting can be! I was a little hesitant to begin with the torture, as you can see. But next chapter DOES contain torture. No worries! swipes the sweat of her face, nervous Did you like it? And you know, if you see any mistakes please tell me so I can be a better writer! 


	5. Pain & Adopted

Title:Free me, brother!  
  
Author:Mellas Fenixxes  
  
Summary:When Legolas was a baby, he was found by Denethor. He grew up with Boromir, who was of the same age, and Faramir. Reaching 17 years, Legolas finally found out he was no real part of this family and left. After some time, a wizard gives him the a task he must fulfil. And with it, he will have to destroy his past. AU  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Genre:Adventure/Angst  
  
A/N:It's a little shorter then my other chapters, but I didn't want to torture you too so I posted it already. Please enjoy this chappy!   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
tries to hug all her reviewers Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for making me some more confident! I was biting my nails off while waiting if the last chapter was ok!   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Psycho Elf:Wow, are you really psycho?? covers her head with the nearest frying pan Thx for reviewing!!!   
  
Das Blume:Yay!! You're back again!! When you posted your review, I was just going to post the next chapter. I suppose you wonder now why I waited so long, but it's just that you made me think if the torture really was in order. My best friend at school shikki is a genius if it comes to torture a person and she gave me a lot of ideas so she convinced me that I could at least give it a try and post it. Oh and I remember! When I was watching the Extended Edition of the Two Towers with commentary of the cast, they said that Denethor's wife was called Finduilas. Am I a fool or what??? I can't believe I missed that! So ironic. So it's tomboys! Shikki and I got into a fight about that word, she's a tomboy, and I was almost totally sure that you write the word the way you wrote it! (It was the first time I read that word ^_~) But it's okay though. I like fighting with her, she always says those funny things when she's angry! And thanks for explaining the chicken thing! I was really confused about that last chapter. I never thought of it like a KFC commercial! Good idea actually! I could draw Legolas, Boromir and Faramir saving the chickens from getting roasted by KFC! Hey, now you're inspiring me AGAIN!!! Hmm, I made a drawing of Legolas under the shower yesterday. He's still wearing his pants so don't go thinking crazy things!! I'm going to scare my friends with it tomorrow :p! None of my friends really like Lord of the Rings, not even my parents like it! cries So that's why I can actually *scare* them. They think I'm insane, and I can't say they're wrong about it. If you wanna learn papiamentu, be my guest! Take my place in class and start trying to give answers in a language you don't even understand! Papiamentu is doing me no good. I'm losing my temper again! drowns herself in a bucket with water Ok, I'm still alive. You're learning Japanese??? I wanna learn too! jumps up enthousiastically I wanna learn too! So I can follow the anime series on tv! Yep, that's the most important reason. Well, go ahead and read this chapter. By the way, I really enjoy your huge reviews so don't be angry when I answer you in a kinda short way compared to your writing!   
  
Shadow of the Ages:Hey hey! Thanks for correcting me in the first chapter! I would never have noticed! I'm happy you like the story! Plz enjoy this too!  
  
Asphodel Tunnelly:I hope this is juicy enough! In later chapters - Wow, wait a second. I can't tell that yet. Nope. Just have fun please!!  
  
ien:I'm really happy that you're still following this story! You're really encouraging me to write faster!   
  
Sparrow Greenleaf:25 may, you say? starts washing cars and doing the dishes to earn some money so she can buy RotK I'm having a nightmare there, I hate doing the dishes! Don't you?? That shirt you said is SO cool! drags her mum through the whole town to seek it But do they mean that place called Orlando or Orlando Bloom? Hehe, well, I wrote this chapter fast for you! Thx for the info!!  
  
Yavie Aelinel:Yavie means Autumn? That awsome!! It's my favorite season! (guess why, all the leaves... ^_^) Thx for telling me! Do you like to read torture? I get the idea many ppl do, so I'm just wondering! I like it too, actually!   
  
Cheysuli:I remember!! You are the great writer of slash stories!!! Am I correct? I've been to your site and you HAVE to update!!! ^_~ I'm honoured you're actually reading this mess! Thx!!!  
  
Somebody:Yay! Haya Somebody!! How's life? Thank you SO much for reviewing too!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5. Destroying caretaker  
  
After throwing Boromir out, Denethor rested his head against the door for a moment. He knew that he was wrong, but the faint voice deep within him wasn't as convincing as it was before. No! It was telling lies! That's what it's doing. Why did he actually listen to it before? Turning around he eyed his adopted son and his youngest son. This angered him again. They made him feel *wrong*. That made it more easy to hurt these two anyway, he never liked his youngest in the first place and Legolas was only adopted.   
  
The silence coming from their father was scaring the two brothers more then they'd like to admit. He had never reacted this wild, this violent. Suddenly Legolas and Faramir found him staring at them, and walking slowly, like an animal to it's prey. Instinctively, they stepped back with every step their father took. A loud banging on the door caught their attention, but when Denethor realized what, or rather who, it was, he ignored it blindly. Walking over to his desk, he opened one of the drawers. What he took out they couldn't see, but a flash of silver made them think the worst. A look of terror crossed Faramir face and he clung to Legolas like a lost child.   
  
'FATHER!! LET ME IN!! I WANNA EXPLAIN! FATHER!'  
  
'Boromir!' Legolas yelled back. Denethor was close to him in an instant.   
  
'I never gave you permission to talk!'  
  
Legolas stepped back again only to push himself against the wall. Thoughts of running of were whirling through his head, but he couldn't go anywhere. Faramir was on his left, a cupboard on his right, the wall behind him, and Denethor in front of him. And attacking the caretaker of the throne wasn't an option. He would never hurt his father!   
  
'LET ME IN! NOW! PLEASE!'  
  
He never noticed Denethor's hands as they were advancing to his own until it was too late. His wrists were captured in a hard grip as he was hurled around and slammed into the wall. When Denethor stepped back his hands were bound quickly and painfully tight to his belt so he couldn't move them one inch. Faramir sobbed when his father grabbed him either and he got the same rough treatment. Legolas didn't know what hit him when a souring pain ran through his shoulder and he screamed, joined by Faramir not so long after. The pain didn't stop, it only seemed to get worse. After his shoulder, he felt the same in his other shoulder, his chest, his neck, even his hands started to burn like they were torn in seven pieces. When the pain also reached his legs he stumbled weakly and fell on his knees, screaming in agony.   
  
'You are a caretaker of NOTHING! YOU HERE ME? NOTHING!' A frustrated roar came from behing the door. It didn't do any good, it only got Denethor more angry and wild, like an animal released from it's cage where it had been for years. All the fury and rage, Legolas couldn't actually believe that this was his father.   
  
Faramir lost track of everything except the pain he felt. He had seen his father putting some kind of needle into his brother's shoulder, but after that all he knew was that excruciating pain. Every new invasion of whatever it was burned like hell itself. Legolas didn't fare much better. His sight had turned blurry now and it was like the world was spinning around him. Yet he was able to identify the face that was looking at him, it was Denethor, and he was smiling.   
  
'I made these,' he said, holding up a tiny silver needle. 'Trust me, you won't get them out.'  
  
When the words registered in his mind, Legolas' eyes widened. So that was what he was feeling, but how could such a little thing cause so much pain?  
  
'The needle I created reacts to blood, it warms up and burns your flesh. I have waited long to test this on humans,' Denethor murmered, watching his sons. 'And elves,' he added sarcastically when he realized Legolas was resisting this better then Faramir did.   
  
'We are no science projects!' Legolas protested weakly, feeling slightly better now that Denethor had stopped putting those objects in his body.   
  
'Hold your tongue, elf!'  
  
'But father -' Legolas tried to reason, although his thinking was slow and unsteady.  
  
'I am NOT YOUR father!'   
  
If it could have been possible Legolas' eyes widened even more. True that there was a time when he was younger he had considered the possibility of being adopted, but Boromir had always told him that he had been there from the beginning. That he was a true brother, a true part of the family. Probably his father was just upset with him and didn't know what he was saying. How he hoped that this was the case.   
  
'Indeed,' Denethor said, enjoying the shocked face of the elf. 'You have been adopted, there's no need to doubt what I'm saying.' He took Legolas' chin in his hand and tilted the flushed and sweaty face. 'You are to be seventeen soon, aren't you?'  
  
Legolas just nodded, trying to hold back a scream when the pain seemed to start anew as he tried to move into a more comfortable position.  
  
'That's sad, cause I'm afraid you'll be lying in the hospital that day.'   
  
Lifting the elf up under his shoulders, Denethor watched fascinated at the blood pouring out of the the places where he had put his "inventions". Faramir, seeing his brother was in trouble, crawled over to his father and bit his foot. Yelling angrily Denethor threw Legolas away, smacking him against the door, Legolas fell down and didn't get up.   
  
'Le -' Faramir's breath was knocked out of him as another wave of pain rippled through him when his father lifted him up either.   
  
'Faramir, you are always there to destroy things, aren't you?' Denethor shook the boy roughly. 'You are a disgrace to this family! You are ruthless! Why did you come into *my* life!? Answer me!'  
  
Faramir moaned softly, he was scared and afraid and he had no idea what he had done so wrong now that his father was yelling something at him he couldn't understand. Was he really such a horrible person?   
  
'Answer me!'  
  
Faramir tried to say something, but he had no idea what he was supposed to answer and closed his mouth again. He bit his lip when another wave crashed upon him, but he couldn't hold back anymore when his father threw him away, like possessed by some strange force. Thank heavens he fell on something soft and warm, that was all he could think of before he passed out and everything went black.  
  
TBC  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I'll give the explanations for Denethor's rude bahaviour in the next chapter, but I wanted this in cause it just seemed like the perfect place to tell Legolas that he's adopted. Uh oh, I'm biting nails again. Please tell me what I did wrong!!  
  
Love, Mellas Fenixxes. 


	6. A True Brother

Title:Free me, brother!  
  
Author:Mellas Fenixxes  
  
Summary:When Legolas was a baby, he was found by Denethor. He grew up with Boromir, who was of the same age, and Faramir. Reaching 17 years, Legolas finally found out he was no real part of this family and left. After some time, a wizard gives him the a task he must fulfil. And with it, he will have to destroy his past. AU  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Genre:Adventure/Angst  
  
A/N:I know I'm a little very late with posting this chapter, but FF.net just wouldn't let me log in!!! Just so you don't kill me yet ~.^ have a nice time!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
throws flowers around, sweet music is heard And here I must say that I'd be nothing without my reviewers! O_O See how important you are for me! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Psycho Elf:Hey, hey! I'm happy that you're still here! Awww, to bad you're not really psycho. I did a quiz once, turned out to be a psycho. ;) Maybe I was in a very psychotic (does that word EXIST?) mood at the time! Hope you'll like it!  
  
Das Blume:Haya! How's life? Yeah, Denethor is nuts, but you're right about the plot coming closer and closer. It's time for Legolas to do something! Actually, I wrote that part of 'by possessed by some strange force' just because that jumped up in my head. I didn't have any intention with it. Now it seems I do, thanks to you! Now my story is going to the left instead of to the right. My fingers don't know what they're typing. Where did I leave my brain?? sigh. Denethor left those 'inventions' of him in his drawer, cause there's nobody who cleans his study, because it's *his* study. By the way, if someone would clean it, it's Frithyl. And do you trust him? I don't! He's a little like Grima! brrrrrr 600 reviews???? WAAAAAAAUWWW, now that's a lot! How many time are you allowed to spend online??? Wow, I'm totally amazed here. Hehe, you're a decent writer already! At least more decent than I'll ever be! ^ ^! Oh, have you seen the anime's Knights of the Zodiac and Yu Yu Hakusho?? I f you did, can you tell me what's going on over there? It's not in Japanese here, but in Spanish!!!!!! I do understand some of it, but not everything. Just the big lines. Don't you want to sail to the west? I'd love to! Going to all the elves!! starts daydreaming Sure you can take my papiamentu classes! My parents won't mind! I'll dress you up the way I look and they won't notice a difference! :p Whahahaha! Hello you nice chicken! Hihi, I'm going to say that to Ej, she'd probably react with 'kippekop', but it's worth a try! Shikki and I are angry at the moment. Well, I'm not angry, she is. Just because I gave her a little whack at the back of her head. And I'm sure it couldn't have hurt cause I didn't do it that hard and I receive those headwhacks every day! (from who? Well, my father! It's fun!) How're your friends doing? This chappy doesn't have much action, but there're some explanations in it. I'm happy I made this an AU!! :p Enjoyy!!  
  
Shadow of the Ages:Well, who's blood is was is yours to choose! I'm not going to tell, it a *secret* :p Just kidding. I suppose is Legolas' blood, he was thrown at the door first! wicked grin Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Asphodel Tunnelly:First thing: You HAVE to update that Legolas-story you're writing! I just can't get it out of my head! I suppose it's my turn to update now, isn't it? I am a little late, but now that the holidays are going to begin, it'll be easier to write and post! Thx for reviewing!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf:Sorry that I'm so evil! It wasn't the general idea, but it seems that my wicked mind just wanted the torture to begin already! Do you mind very much?  
  
Yavie Aelinel:You don't need to be ashamed that you like to read torture, I think every human does in different ways enjoy torturing ppl on paper, and reading about it is very nice too. Oops, I mean extremely satisfying :p, Sorry, I know I'm being a weirdo now. I don't wanna scare you away! starts petting the flowers I'm a really nice person! So I thank you verrry much for reviewing!!  
  
Cheysuli:Yes, that site. Or well, I think it was that site. I didn't read the name, I was like -glued to the screen to read all those great stories! Hmm, I hope you get some answers to your questions in this chapter. More explanations will come soon enough. I'm having a nice idea for a Gimli/Legolas story, but I dunno when I'll write it. Cya!  
  
Evenstar:It was you're fave chap?? does the chicken-dance Hoooray!! I pleased somebody! I hope you'll like this one too, although there ain't much action.  
  
Kept-Secret:Good that you pointed out that mistake, cause I would never have noticed it. On the other hand, I'm not sure if it could be seen as a mistake, but I'll watch my use of the word 'either' for you! You're probably right, I'll ask my teacher! Uhm, oh no wait. I can't let my teacher read this story! He'd think I'm nuts! Which I am, but I think you understand what I'm trying to say. Anyways, thank you very much for your help!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6. A true brother.  
  
Slowly regaining consciousness again Legolas pulled the limp body of Faramir off of him and lay the bleeding boy carefully on the ground. Adopted. The word ran through his head over and over again. Adopted. 'You have been adopted', were the exact words. When Legolas didn't here any noise in the chamber he was, he looked up and found Denethor sitting on the windowsill. He turned his head to look at his son - no, his adopted elf. That particular elf felt like he was deaf; no sound reached his ears, all was strangely silent.   
  
'I -' Legolas struggled with his words. He had no idea what he should say. He didn't want to make his father angry, but then again he wanted to know whether he was truly adopted or not. Fear smashed into him like a bullet cut through air. He felt filthy; his blood had mingled with his sweat and his clothes stuck to him. 'I just want to know.' He finally whispered.  
  
Denethor's eyes lightened red. Dark red. A menacing laugh escaped his lips.   
  
'You are ADOPTED.'   
  
The sound of Denethor's voice echoed against the walls, which repeated the word mercilessly like they wanted to understate the horrible fact.   
  
'Adopted…'  
  
Denethor advanced to him and Legolas curled into a tight ball.   
  
'-Dopted…'  
  
He released a sob when a whip had suddenly appeared in Denethor's hand and came down on his unprotected back.  
  
'-Opted…'  
  
A little flame of hope soon died as he saw the look in Boromir's eyes when he came to stand behind his father.   
  
'-Pted…'  
  
With a little nod, Denethor handed his oldest son the weapon so he could whip the poor elf too. Tears streamed down his face at the moment Boromir started yelling at him that he hated him. That he was nothing but a stupid orphan.   
  
'-Ted…'  
  
The echoes were dying and now Faramir crawled to his knees. Watching down at the elf he asked Boromir permission which his older *real* brother gave happily. Being whipped by his only family, and especially by his brothers who had accepted him for who he was, broke Legolas' heart.   
  
'-Ed…'  
  
Faramir let the whip fall down and shook Legolas roughly, asking him why he had lied to them, why he was an orphan.   
  
Legolas woke up startled, feeling somebody shaking him.   
  
'Wake up! Legolas!'   
  
A moan slipped his lips and hearing that, Boromir stopped his shaking. Legolas had scared him to death when he suddenly had started tossing and turning in his bed, crying bitter tears.   
  
'It was only a nightmare,' he said softly and petted the golden head. Legolas hugged Boromir close, weeping all his pain away on the offered shoulder.   
  
'It's all right, you're save.'  
  
'Save?' The elf repeated, frowning slightly.   
  
'Nightmares aren't real.'   
  
Shifting his hand to the small back he petted his brother comfortably, feeling him relax some more. From the moment Boromir had heard another body slamming against the door of the study he had decided that that was it. Whether it was his father or not, he had to stop whatever was going on inside there. He didn't remember how he got the axe, or where he got it from, all he remembered were the three bodies lying on the ground. Faramir lying on Legolas in a heap of blood and clothes; and in the left corner his father. He was deadly pale and his mouth hung open. His eyes so wide that Boromir wouldn't be surprised if they'd just fall out. Not daring to get too close to Denethor he dragged Faramir off of Legolas first and carried them both to the healers' wing. After listening to one of the healers, who was convinced that they would live, he asked one of the other healers to come with him. Leading the other to where his father lay, they had found the study empty. Denethor still wasn't found.  
  
'How do you feel, Leggy?'  
  
'I'm going to be fine… and Boromir?'  
  
'Yes, what is it?'  
  
'I - I'm not your real brother, am I?  
  
In one swift move Boromir looked Legolas in the eye.   
  
'Who said that?'  
  
'Denethor.'  
  
'Legolas,' Boromir had a very serious tone in his voice. 'I know how different you are from us, but I've got used to that. Do you remember the time when I tried to sleep with my eyes open?'  
  
Legolas nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.   
  
'Then you also know what mother said. She said that you had received a gift from whoever had given this to you. She said you were to be one of the elves, nature folk. Then she told stories about the elves and gave you books. She *never* denied you as her son, and because of that, I will *never* deny you as my brother. And I'm sure Faramir thinks the same way as I do. We have grown up with you, don't you think that that's enough to make you a part of our family?'  
  
'So… Boromir?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'You knew I wasn't really your brother?'  
  
'No, I didn't know… nor did I doubt about it. Legolas, I can't see my past without you! You are part of my past!' Boromir held his brother's hands and tried to look past the sapphire gaze. 'Look, if you were adopted, as Denethor says, I must've been a baby. Cause I certainly don't remember *one* moment in my past when you weren't already there.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Don't be such a dramatic, I can't stand that!' Boromir gave his brother a strong hug and careful of his injuries he pushed the elf back into the pillows that adorned the bed. Legolas gave a grin.   
  
'Now, I have to return to the facts.'  
  
'Excuse me?' Legolas' grin faded away again. 'What are you talking about?'  
  
'Fact number one: You HAVE to rest,' Boromir raised his thumb to show him he was counting seriously.   
  
'That's not a fact!' Legolas protested, although he had to admit he felt a bit drowsy.  
  
'Fact number two: You have been sleeping for nearly five days now, so I'm happy you woke up and fact number -'  
  
'I WHAT? You have to be kidding!'   
  
'I'm not kidding, now will you please listen to what I have to say!'  
  
'That's not fair! I'm not tired! I've lost five days and -'  
  
'Tomorrow you're seventeen,' Boromir blurted.   
  
Legolas kept silent. Denethor had told him he would be lying where he was lying right now. How could it be possible that he had slept for five days already? What had happened after he had passed out? Legolas shook his head. No more memories, he only remembered the haunting words and the pain anyway. That would do him no good. Trying to think of something else to talk about he figured something important.  
  
'How's Faramir?'  
  
Boromir scratched his chin thoughtfully, not sure what he would tell. 'He'll live.'  
  
Legolas gave him one of his I-know-you're-keeping-something-behind-so-why-don't-you-just-tell-me stare and Boromir sighed a little amused.  
  
'Don't stare at me like that!'  
  
Legolas continued giving him the stare, knowing fully well what effect it had on his brother.   
  
'Truly, I'm not sure if I should tell you…'  
  
'I'm not a weakling,' the blond defended himself.  
  
'But -'  
  
The I-know-you're-keeping-something-behind-so-why-don't-you-just-tell-me stare changed into the tell-me-what-you're-keeping-behind-or-you-can-be-sure-you'll-regret-it stare. Boromir held up his hands.   
  
'Okay, okay, Faramir woke up yesterday for a few minutes before he fell back into his deep sleep, but - but it's just that -'  
  
'How do you mean?'  
  
'Well, there's a deep cut from his forehead to his chin. It's just that - he lost his left eye.'  
  
'But… how? How did that happen?'  
  
'I hoped you could tell me.'  
  
Legolas shook his head slowly and shuddered. 'I don't remember that, all I remember are those tiny needles.'   
  
'We got most of them out of you, but they are very difficult to find,' Boromir said, his hand on Legolas' shoulder to keep him from from rising. 'We had to cut them out. I'm happy both of you were unconscious that moment. It may be that there are still some of those things in your skin, but you'll notice that when you're up and about. And now, you NEED to rest.'  
  
Nodding slowly, Legolas lay back and closed his eyes. Welcoming the darkness that nursed him back to sleep quickly enough.   
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer and the familiar voice of the Healer calling for him. 'Boromir! Boromir! We've found your father! He's standing on the balcony of his room, saying that if we come any closer he'll jump! He wants to talk to you! Please, come quickly!'  
  
TBC   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It seems like it that I'm going to wait with explaining what's wrong with Denethor. At least we know that *something* must be wrong with him! :p Yep, I can only tell that we're coming closer and closer to the action now! Stay tuned!  
  
Love, Mellas Fenixxes. 


	7. Necklace

Title:Free me, brother!  
  
Author:Mellas Fenixxes  
  
Summary:When Legolas was a baby, he was found by Denethor. He grew up with Boromir, who was of the same age, and Faramir. Reaching 17 years, Legolas finally found out he was no real part of this family and left. After some time, a wizard gives him the a task he must fulfil. And with it, he will have to destroy his past. AU  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Genre:Adventure/Angst  
  
A/N:Yep, next chapter already. Just some ideas I had. Frithyl is a pretty interesting person, I found that out a little late, but... well... Oh, just read the story. I haven't got anything the say now though. ^ ^  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Starts to get a bit boring, doesn't it? But I still HAVE to thank all my great reviewers!! You're great! And best thing is that you really keep me writing! Have a good time reading this!   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
meisalliam:Yay! A new reviewer! I'm soooo happy you like it too! I wanted Boromir to be a nice guy. I read many stories about him being evil and easily influenced, and I wanted to show that he's actually a nice guy who's dad is a total psycho!! ^ ^ No, Denethor's just insane. Plz enjoy this chapter too!  
  
koriaena:Oh that's ok! It happens to me either, that I forget to review some stories. There are SO many great stories on FF.net! I hope this one isn't that bad!  
  
Psycho Elf:chants Jump Jump together with Psycho Elf He still didn't jump yet, I think he doesn't get the hint! ^.^ hihi, that nightmare was a good idea, wasn't it? Faramir will live through this disaster. Oh well, I hope that. I'm not sure. grins insanely Have fun and thx for the review!  
  
Yavie Aelinel:stops petting the flowers immediately No suicide yet, sorry! You think precisely the way I want you to think! (don't be angry now) And you UPDATE YOUR story! It's fantastic and I mean it! I wish I could write like you!! is very honored that Yavie Aelinel is actually reading her story and bows Thx for the review!  
  
Evenstar:Thank you! Oh goodies! It was the idea to let you think that Boromir and Faramir didn't like Legolas anymore, but just for a moment. I mean, I can't let them beat Legolas for nothing! ^ ^ Oh well, perhaps I can. When I'm in an evil mood :p giggles Thx for the great review!  
  
Kept-Secret:I'm not annoyed at all, as long as you'll forgive me!! I'm happy with a very alert reader!!(btw, it's nerves and not nevers :p) And it was saFe with a F. That was a type-error of me! (ugh, is type-error another error?:p) I won't be surprised if you find mistakes in this chapter either, cause I didn't really check it perfectly. Yep yep! Faramir lost his eye all right. O_- No good, it's really sad. But I wanted something to happen to him, so... ^.^ Have fun and don't ruin your day with my grammar mistakes!   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 Necklace.  
  
There was something strange going on. Legolas could sense it. Feigning sleep he heard the healer's scream for Boromir. As the footsteps of both men grew fainter, he stepped out of bed and followed them. He couldn't walk too fast and had to steady himself often against the walls, ignoring the pain in his side. It felt like ages before he finally reached the study, which was full of people. Frithyl was standing with a mop in his hand and a cloth in the other, casually leaning against one of the cupboards. Peeking through a split in the door Legolas saw Boromir trying to get his father back from the railing, but Denethor would have none of it.  
  
'Just step off it. Careful!'  
  
'No! Now come here … Only you, Boromir.'  
  
His elder brother shuffled forwards hesitantly. Legolas could decipher the unsure look on his face and understood the turmoil going through him. He wanted to push Denethor away, make him fall down and kill him, but on the other side… Denethor still was his father.   
  
'Boromir, I want you to rule the white city for a little while.'  
  
His son just gaped at him.   
  
'Then… where are you going?'  
  
'I'm not going anywhere,' Denethor said, grinning and waving with his arms. 'I just want all the time to welcome an old friend of mine who'll be visiting my palace soon. We need to talk about well -you know - secret things. You understand me, don't you?'  
  
Boromir nodded.  
  
'And promise me, that this will stay something between us.'  
  
'I - I promise.'  
  
'Good, now I can come off the railing.'  
  
Boromir raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Little did he know, that a cloaked man riding a horse, had seen a man on the balcony waving fiercely. That was the sign his master had told him; it meant he could enter the white city.  
  
Frithyl had seen enough, he turned and headed for what Denethor called - his meeting room. It was quite a long way to get there, you have to walk down seven stairs, five hallways and if you're interested in doors, you have to go through twinty-seven of them. The further he walked, the colder he got. At the end of the last hallway was a big wooden door, locked. Legolas - of course the elf had followed the handyman - saw him taking a key out of a statue and opening the meeting room. By now, Legolas couldn't help but feel tired. His side was aching and pressing didn't help to lessen the pain at all. Frithyl had entered the chamber and seemed to be litting the candles. To be honest, the cleaner loved this room. However strange it may seem for him, he loved the way there were spiders crawling over the ceiling. Thick layers of dust on every book. Books that were old and brown, some of them already unreadable. Taking one in his hand, he let his hand slide over the black cover. Softly, like he held a treasure in his boned hands.   
  
Legolas was coming closer also, since Frithyl was with his back to him, this was his only chance to enter the strange chamber. His big eyes took in everything, but it was a little golden necklace that got all his attention for just a moment. Then he ducked behind a armchair to hide himself from the cleaner. The necklace lay on the table in front of the big grey couch. I shone slightly, for just like all the other objects in the room it was covered with dust. Why was it so familiar? So important?  
  
Frithyl was now sitting on the couch, sinking into it until you could only see his neck and head and his legs dangling in the air. Legolas grinned quitly, for the cleaner seemed to be enjoying himself immensely with the thick book in his lap. Hoping that he wouldn't be noticed, the elf crawled slowly on his hands and knees towards the necklace on the table. It didn't work much, for halfway he shot back behind the chair again as Frithyl closed the book with a smack. He relaxed, then Legolas almost cried out loud when the cleaner sat up to hold the necklace, studying it with unconcealed interest.   
  
'That you may always have your parents with you, dear Legolas Greenleaf,' he said slowly, pronouncing each word carefully. 'Well, well, Master never showed me this before. It must be worth a fortune.' He was clearly referring to the diamond leaf, which was hanging at the golden necklace. Smiling like a cat who just had a mouse for dinner he pushed it in his left pocket, before trying to get up out of the sinking grey couch. That was quite a hard job, for he had sunk pretty deep and kept falling back into it. After a couple of times trying, he stood straight and dumped the book back on the board in the corner.   
  
Legolas had forgotten about his side and watched every move of the cleaner with great intensity. He had to get that necklace back! Well no wonder he had recognized it. He was his! His real parents must have given this to him. All this time it had been rotting in one of Denethor's chambers, all this time. Wait a second, why didn't Denethor sell it? He should've, since Frithyl was totally convinced about the amount of money it was worth. Instead of that, Denethor had left it here. Had his foster father thought of selling it? Or was he afraid to sell it because of the inscription? Would people recognize the name 'Greenleaf'? Questions popped up like popcorn in a microwave. One thing was certain for the adopted elf though, he would get back what was his!  
  
Faramir woke up slowly in his bed, feeling very hungry and more than that, he felt very thirsty. Opening his eyes, he fully expected it to be dark. What he definitely didn't expect was to find it half light and half dark. It took a little time for him to realize that his left eye wasn't working. Touching his eye with his hands carefully, he could feel no cloth that bound it, so that wasn't the reason why it was dark on the left. Checking if he really had his left eye open, realization slammed into him like lightening. His left eye wasn't there, he didn't feel anything behind his left eyelid. Getting some more courage he started probing, but the pain didn't come. Deeper, until he he touched the wall off flesh that used to surround his eye from the inside, giving a soft hiss of pain. Then he brought his finger to his right eye and saw it was covered with blood. Where was his eye? What had happened? When the shock had entered him thoroughly, he began to cry. He felt utterly helpness, would he have to live with this darkness until the end of his days? Would he see light and dark forever? What would his father say of him now? Perhaps his father was right about him being a disgrace. He would be no good fighter now, not when he wouldn't be able to see anything coming from the left. He pushed his head into the pillow in an attempt to choke himself, but halfway he gave up. He shouldn't have stopped hoping to see again that quickly. The healer would find a cure for him, Faramir forced himself to be certain. But deep in his heart a sound said that there was no cure for him. Not ever.  
  
TBC  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ugh, it looks like I HAVE NO IDEA where I'm going!!!! I only know that I want there to be a boat. grins happily YAY! A very big boat. I'm less sure about the writing style I used here and I was a little to lazy to seek words in the dictionary. Say ppl, I have NO idea what is going to happen, so I'm just as curious as you are! I can't give you any promises (except for the boat and the fact that Thranduil will appear). So if you have an idea or something, it's welcome! Please review me and tell me what you think!  
  
Love, Mellas Fenixxes. 


	8. Dark and Drunk

**Title:** Free me, brother!  
  
**Author:** Mellas Fenixxes  
  
**Summary:** When Legolas was a baby, he was found by Denethor. He grew up with Boromir, who was of the same age, and Faramir. Reaching 17 years, Legolas finally found out he was no real part of this family and left. After some time, a wizard gives him the a task he must fulfil. And with it, he will have to destroy his past. AU  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Genre:** Adventure/Angst  
  
**A/N:** Oh oh. hangs her head in shame This is going to be my biggest apologize ever given! I'm SO SORRY!!! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!   
  
Ok, I hope you got what I wanted to tell you. I'm TERRIBLY SORRY for keeping you waiting this long! I got all these wonderful reviews from you guys and as I reward I let you wait all this time! I'm terribly ashamed and I beg your forgiveness! You're probably expecting me to give a lot of explanations, but I don't really have one. I was thinking too long about what exactly was going to happen to Boromir that the repetitions at school began already and I wasn't allowed on the computer. On the other hand, the good news is: SCHOOL'S OVER!!!!! jumps around the house wildly and tears her uniform (I really tore it:p) All right, I think it's time to thank all my great reviewers again!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
stumbles forward frightened, looks at the angry reviewers Eh, please don't look at me like that! I feel guilty enough already! All you guys sent me these great reviews and of course a huge "THANK YOU!" to all! I can't thank you guys enough and I hope you're still here! It were the reviews that made me sit behind the computer and write again, actually. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So, I think I said quite enough by now. If you still don't understand, read it all over again! :p  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
**Coyote Anais:** Don't die! Don't die! I updated! I know it was about time, sorry about that! I have to thank you VERY much indeed for reminding me I had to write. Especially your review did make me update! What kind of spell did you put on me?!? :p Thank you so much and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!  
  
**Das Blume:** It's SO my turn to be sorry! You needn't bother to post two reviews when the next chapter was already there!! :p It's still very sweet you did that anyway!! A lot of writing! How do you keep it up? That's an art too you know, writing reviews! I've been thinking about the lachrymals -whaha, that name's too funny!!- too, and they're not in your eye, so I suppose he cries with both eyes. But then again, I'm not sure whether you need your eye to cry (hey that rhimes!) or not. Blah, ask Faramir! He'll know the answer! He's the one who lost an eye! Faramir: That's all your fault, stupid writer! Me: I'm innocent! Blame Denethor! However, I'm sure you can find the answer to that question somewhere on the internet. I'm waaay to lazy now to seek it :p sorry! Usually, I'm not going anywhere on holidays! If I'm going somwhere it's not on a holiday. I suppose that's weird, but I like it! This year I missed two months school because we went from Curacao to Holland and back again! That was fun! Too bad we can't do it again because of all the trouble with school. Even my parents freaked out saying I wouldn't make it this year and that I'd have to re-do the third grade. Like NO WAY! The horror. :p How were your holidays anyway? I know this question comes a little late, but you must be able to remember whether it was fun or annoying. From your review I do think you went somewhere cold. Or is the Airco to blame for that? Me writing novels? Doesn't that mean romance? Ewwwww, I can't write romance! Ok, that's not true, I did it once. ok, twice. Okaaaay, three times giggles. You write a novel first!!! I'll follow!! And I still think you're a decent writer :p another reason to follow you. Not that I'm a genius in following someone, I'd probably get lost. On purpose . True, jewels are more important. But what's a guy like Denethor going to do with a necklace which is waaay to small for his thick neck to wear?? Okay, he can show it to everybody, but then they might just notice the inscription and they could go asking questions. Then again they can't because Denethor himself is ruling the white city and who knows what a crazy guy like him could do to you when you anger him? You're right, I'm going to protect myself again with the fact I made it an AU. thank you AU! (I know it's not a person, but I just had to do that!) Yeah, my friend and I are fine again! Did you get your LotR book back from your friend too? If not, run to the police, I'm sure she'll return it to you then! (Just use it as last option :p) Oww, I'm going to move again! I forgot! I'm without dictionaries here. Yeah, this time I'm moving in the vacation for a change. The funny thing is, we bought a house, and we don't have a couch or table or something. We only have three beds, a kitchen, a garden and a swimming pool. And a house, of course. Oh, and six toilets. Last time I wanted to go to the toilet and I found a cockroach in there. Ewwww, unfortunately our toilet doesn't flush correctly, and not so long ago I found out cockroaches can fly. That was so scary! Thank goodies someone got that cockroach away somehow. Don't you have trouble with insects? I mean, I also found a scorpion in my bed! I'll NEVER forget that. yuk! My friend declared I attract insects, how flattering! :p Thank you VERY much!!!! for telling about what Yu Yu Hakusho and Saint Seiya are about! Yeah, Kurama is definitely a sweetie! And I think Kuwabara's personality has something of Jack Sparrow's personality. Only Jack ain't an idiot. Truly! Kuwabara's crazy! Yu Yu Hakusho is gone here now, Captain Tsubasa has taken their place. Super Campeones in spanish, I think. Or capitan Tsubasa. Are you seeing those series now too? Oh, and one last thing, if you're going to the west, (with a stolen boat), take a lot of food with you! You never know how long it's gonna take before you get there!   
  
**Amthramiel:** Haya Amthramiel!! Wauw, that's quite a name. What does it mean?? turns red I'm so happy you think the story is great! I hope this chapter is still ok too, and Legolas gets his necklace back!!! Oh, shouldn't have said that! Thank you so much for reviewing!   
  
**koriaena:** blushes Thank for reviewing as well as keeping my spirits up! It's always fantastic to hear that people actually enjoy the story you're making! Thank you a thousand times!  
  
**ObsidianRaven:** Heyhey!! First thing, thank you for reviewing!! And yes, Legolas is Thranduil's biological son in my story. I can't wait until they meet, but I can't just let Thranduil pop up out of thin air either now can I? By the way, will Thranduil recognize his son? Owww, questions! Do you think Thranduil will recognize him??   
  
**tieru:** Another new reviewer! Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! blushes really really really can't find any criticism?  
  
**Yavie Aelinel:** Oh that's a great idea! A glass eye! Never thought of that one! I'm sure Gandalf will be walking around with glass eyes in his pockets (If he doesn't I'll make him! .) But what about Boromir? Is he going to stay alone at the castle with his insane daddy? That would explain why he turned into such a bad guy, and that's so sad!! cries But then again, I never really liked Boromir. He's too greedy! ;) Thank you so much for reviewing and still being here!  
  
**Evenstar:** You have an idea? Ohh, what idea? Will you tell me? pouts like Boromir pouts I have an idea too, you'll find out soon enough! . Oh, how evil can a writer be? Thank you for your review!!!   
  
**Kept-Secret:** You're right again!! I saw that mistake too late -- smart me! Hey, you're not the only one here who's picky! I just hate onions and tomatoes and red meat, eeeeeew. And there's a lot more you can't make me eat, let me think. Oh, I just HATE potatoes!!! I try to eat them every time but I keep throwing them up! Something in my brain says they're disgusting and I just can't get them in. Yuk. . Oh well, I just wanna say I'm picky too. Owww, too bad you can't conjure up anything. But that's ok! I'll do it for you!! Thank you so very much for helping me all this time! You're a true (and a very good!) teacher! :p Don't take that bad, I only want to say that I actually remember the things you tell me. Everything my english teacher at school tells me is already gone. Who's my english teacher anyway? I only know he's ugly... oops. That's not nice from me! Thank you for your review!! I hope you're still here.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 8**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
It's so dark,  
When there is no sun,  
I am on the run,  
I'm undone…  
  
It's so dark,  
I don't like to be alone,  
When all around me is of stone,  
Hearing the walls sigh and moan…  
  
It's so dark,  
When I think of my home,  
Wherever I roam,  
I'm lost inside myself.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Frithyl was pacing restlessly now. Legolas assumed he was waiting for Denethor, so he sat immobile and silent. His eyes burned a hole in Frithyl's pocket where his necklace lay. Just then there were footsteps coming to the so called meeting room. No doubt that it was Denethor, Legolas could recognize those footsteps anywere.   
'Frithyl? Is it still there?'  
'Yes my Lord, it is where it belongs.'  
From behind the chair Legolas now had a full view of Denethor and the handyman. Both of them had a terribly serious look on their face.   
'Good, then open the door.'  
Denethor placed himself on the chair behind which Legolas was hiding. Frithyl on the other hand walked towards a cupboard and began pushing it aside, revealing a stone door. How the latter had opened it Legolas couldn't see, but he did hear the loud noise it was making. The stone door led to a one big black tunnel, there wasn't any light in there and the only thing Legolas could actually see were the few steps that led downward. How far it went was impossible to tell. Some bats shrieked and flew out of the dark hole.   
Frithyl was about to drop himself into the couch again, but after a second thought he decided not to. Instead he went to stand beside Denethor.   
Legolas jumped up, this might be his only chance to get the necklace out of Frithyl's pocket.  
Slowly, he raised his hand and tried to drop it in Frithyl's left pocket carefully. He felt something! Taking the object out he discovered it was an old and thin piece of rope. Tossing that away he tried again. Feeling something moving against his left leg, Frithyl was not one to ignore it. So he took a look and grabbed the slender hand tightly.   
'WHAT do you think you're doing?'   
Legolas stood up straight and slapped Frithyl in the face, pulled his hand back with the little necklace in it and ran to the hall.   
'Stop him!' Denethor yelled, not really knowing what had been going on. He only knew that the elf had been in his meeting room and that he had stolen something from Frithyl (according to the way Frithyl was desperately running after the elf). Legolas was surprised to find Frythil slightly quicker than himself. The handyman blocked his way out, smirking in triumph. Legolas felt that he had to be quick, if he didn't get out of here soon he might as well roast himself. Whirling around he saw Denethor standing behind him. His mind came to the conclusion that since he couldn't get past the bald cleaner, there was only one option left. All right, there were two options, but he didn't really like the idea to roast himself just yet. Eyeing Denethor's movements wearily he ran like he had seen a ghost, straight into the tunnel, stumbling on the stone stairs. Losing his footing he dropped down the last few steps and crawled up again. He was unable to see into the dark around him, but the fear that Frithyl or Denethor would pursue him for whatever reason held his body and he continued running further, deeper into the dark tunnel. Holding the little necklace tightly in his hand. Denethor's laughter following him until he lost all sense of direction.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
'What's so funny?' Frithyl asked, annoyed at the loss of the necklace and the fact that the brat had escaped him again.   
'He'll be back,' was all Legolas foster father said before taking his seat again. It was obvious that the handyman didn't agree with that one bit. But then again he trusted his master to know whatever was going on in the tunnel, far underground.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Feeling particularly save Legolas slowed down a bit and sat down on the cold wet floor. Water seemed to pour through the walls here and there. The elf suspected that a river was close nearby, for the dripping continued and he could hear the rush of water not so far away. Releasing the hard grip on his necklace he traced the curves with his finger, cursing the darkness for what it was - darkness. After he figured out how the lock worked he put it around his neck with a satisfied sigh. This was exactly where his necklace belonged. Although it was a little small for him, it still fit. Standing up again he wrapped his arms around his side. With all that running around it had started throbbing again, demanding attention. Still, he had to get out of here anyhow, he couldn't let himself fall asleep in this darkness. Who knows what was hiding in the dark?  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Boromir was terribly bored. And annoyed. Ruling his father's kingdom for a while, like he hadn't heard that one before. It was one of the most annoying jobs he could imagine. Of course, he liked the fact that people were actually listening to him for once, but beside that there was nothing funny about it. He would rather be hunting with his brothers, training or something that felt more useful. Pacing up and down the corridor he wondered what his father was up to, leaving the ruling to him. It wasn't something he usually did, Denethor enjoyed the ruling himself far too much. Watching his feet he paced down another hall, until he bumped into the last person he wanted to see of the whole city.   
'Boromir! You brat! Can't you see where you're going?'  
'Frithyl!' the future steward of Gondor yelled back, 'You are standing in my way! Step aside and leave me to my thinking!' After a moment of real thinking Boromir remembered the sentence his father always said when he didn't want anybody near him, and screamed it into the poor cleaner's ear as the latter stepped aside: 'I'm friggin' busy!'  
Frithyl jumped and gave him his you-annoying-brat stare. Boromir held his head high in triumph, Frithyl could go and tell his father about his behaviour for all he cared, Denethor wouldn't listen to him anyway. He would simply say: "As long as it doesn't concerns me, why should I care what my son does?" Frithyl knew this from experience and so he ignored Boromir, walking towards Denethor's study to get a book about flowers.   
Yep, that was exactly what Denethor had asked him; to get the big book about flowers. Since his master only had one book of flowers, which he never used, it wasn't too difficult too find it. At least, those were Denethor's words. Stepping into the study Frithyl realised just how many books his master had. Why didn't he notice it before? (A/N: How stupid can he be?!!) Walking past all the shelves, giving all the cupboards a searching look all he saw were books about war, fighting techniques and cooking. No books about nature, last of all about flowers. Frithyl, not a stupid guy if it comes to people, realised exactly what his master wanted. He was sent to find a book so Denethor had his time alone. He wouldn't be surprised if the book Denethor was talking about didn't even exist! Sighing deeply he knew he couldn't take the risk to leave the books and return to his master an hour later, telling him he couldn't find the book. What if the book did exist? Stretching his back, Frithyl prepared himself for at least three hours of seeking through the shelves, trying to find a damn book about pretty flowers.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
'Hah, I'm walking!' Faramir said to himself proudly when he hopped through the room. He had cried himself to sleep a few hours ago, and now that the tears were gone he had to admit he felt a lot better. Although now he had to get used to his limited view of the world. Looking around, he saw a mirror in the corner of the room. Walking towards it, he found himself looking pretty cool if he covered his eye with a black cloth. It made him look like a pirate. Altogether, the cut from his forehead to his chin made him look like he had lived through something terrible. Which he did, but he still liked the tough look it gave him a lot. His father wouldn't like that one bit, but Faramir had discovered that he was way better off not listening to his father. Helping his father, yes, but listening to him, no. He had to learn to think for himself, just like his brothers did most of the time. Thinking of his brothers, Faramir decided to see how Legolas was doing. He hoped with all his heart that his elven brother didn't suffer the loss of an eye. Opening the door he walked straight into his older brother Boromir.   
'What are you doing up?'  
'What am I doing up? I'm bored!' Faramir gave his brother a hug, 'I missed you a lot, you know. It's way boring in here. I wanted to see how you and Legolas were doing.'   
'Last time I left Legolas, he was sleeping. Perhaps he's up and about now too.'  
'Did he suffer any serious injuries?' Faramir tugged his brother's robe, insisting on an answer.   
'Why no, unlike you.' Boromir responded with a sad and guilty look in his eyes. 'I suppose it's all my fault. I should have done something sooner.'  
'Just forget about it, will you?! I want to see Legolas and perhaps we can go fishing or something. I need something to distract me.'  
Boromir gave his younger brother a smile. 'Let's go then! And if he's sleeping we'll make good use of Frithyl's buckets with water!'   
'That's not nice!'  
'Isn't it?'  
'No! But, perhaps this one time. I still have to get him back for waking me up with a bottle of wine. My whole bed was one big mess! I still don't understand how he can drink so much wine without getting drunk anyway.'  
Boromir smirked as he thought of their bet with his elven brother.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
**_Flashback_**  
'Daddy is not going to like this,' Faramir whispered into Boromir's ear as they watched Legolas taking at least eleven of Denethor's wine bottles under his arms, and putting them on a wooden table in the corner. The only source of light in the dark wine-cellar came from a lot of lit candles on a shelf above the table.   
'Get some too!' Legolas pointed at the bottles cheerfully. 'It makes you all warm inside. Now that it's winter it tastes even more delicious!'   
'Ok, but not too much. If we get drunk were doomed,' Boromir warned Legolas as well as Faramir, who was looking at them with his big grey eyes. He had never been in the wine-cellar before and having heard from everybody that he was too young to drink wine the eagerness to drink it was even bigger. He jumped up happily and tried to get the cork out of a bottle immediately. Without any result.   
'Take this bottle,' Legolas' voice sang through the wine-cellar. He felt happy, without no reason really. He had a thing with wine.   
Having taken a pull from the wine bottle, Faramir felt like the sun itself was shining in his stomach. It felt heavy as well as comfortable. 'Yummy,' he giggled, taking another sip and sinking onto the floor. 'It's yummy!'   
'Told you so,' Legolas giggled back.   
Boromir raised one of his eyebrows seeing how Legolas and Faramir were giggling to each other, perfectly happy. Oh well, why shouldn't he take a little sip too? Settling himself on a chair beside Legolas he opened one of the bottles.   
When one and a half bottle had disappeared in his his stomach Boromir grabbed Legolas' hand, the elf was already busy with his eighth bottle.   
'We mustn't get drunk, remember?' He tried to make his voice sound serious, but his efforts to make a serious impression on his brother made him erupt into laughter. He felt incredibly stupid trying to be serious. One way or the other he saw it as something funny, so he laughed, soon enough joined by Legolas and Faramir who's cheeks were adorable red.   
'I'm not drunk!' Legolas protested weakly, giggling at Faramir.   
'Right, then I suppose you can still multiply 9 with 8?  
'That's 72,' Legolas said without thinking.   
'You just drank 8 bottles! How can you count?'  
'I'm not counting, I'm multiplying!'  
'You know what I'm trying to say!'  
Legolas giggled again, 'I get it alright. I just can't get drunk!'  
'You know what?' Boromir said, eyeing Legolas' slowed movements as he reached for his ninth bottle. 'I think you can.'  
'Want to bet?'  
'Ok! Let's show our brother he can get drunk, shall we, Faramir?' Boromir raised his bottle and took another sip. Faramir nodded enthusiastically.   
Twenty-one bottles later  
'Just -hiccup- what bottle -hiccup- is tha -hiccup-?'  
'It's my twenty-ninth. And yours?' Legolas giggled. 'Did you notice you're hiccupping? I think you're drunk.'  
'What? -hiccup- I'm at my tenth!!' Boromir hiccupped proudly. 'I feel -hiccup- like a tooth.'  
How about yours, Faramir?' Legolas turned only to find Faramir already asleep on the floor a smile on his tomato-red face.  
'I think this was quite enough, we have to get Faramir to his room before daddy notices we plundered his wine-cellar,' The golden-haired elf stated firmly. 'What say you?'  
Boromir looked at Legolas with one eye closed. 'You -hiccup- won?'  
'Just what are you thinking? Of course I did! I'm not hiccupping.'  
'That's not fair!' Boromir gave Legolas a big pout, the elf just giggled.  
'Did you know that you look really funny when you're pouting in order to stop yourself from hiccupping?'  
Boromir hiccupped again. 'I'm tired, can't we just -hiccup- stay here?'  
'No we can't, daddy won't like that.'   
'But I'm tired, pleaaaase?' Boromir begged.  
Feeling his own eyes closed, Legolas sat on the floor. 'Okay then, but just for 15 minutes, then we really go back.'  
Nodding happily, Boromir snuggled against Legolas and fell asleep instantly, not bothered by his continuous hiccupping. On the other side, Faramir put his head on Legolas' shoulder. That was exactly how one of the guards found them the next morning.   
  
**_End Flashback_**  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
'Remember my bet with him about that he couldn't get drunk?' Boromir asked Faramir as they walked towards Legolas' room.   
'Yeah! You started hiccupping even before I did!' Faramir snickered at his brother's face.   
'I did not! You fell asleep!'  
'But it was my first time! I was only eight! You and Legolas were already twelve! What did you expect? You started hiccupping before me anyway.'  
'Did not!'  
'Did too!'  
Opening the door to Legolas' room Boromir suddenly fell silent. His never-drunk-brother was nowhere to be seen.   
  
**TBC**  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
This was only four pages of writing, not that much indeed. But more than I used to write! Faramir is a brave guy, I'm sure you're wondering how he could have gotten happy that soon, but he's still pretty sad, you'll notice later! Not that it's something good... Faramir doesn't want his brothers to know how depressed he was. He doesn't want to talk about it. Oh well, I suppose he'll make it even with one eye! Have you already forgiven me for being such a lame writer? Or perhaps you can just tell me how I can remember that I MUST write. Or perhaps you got ideas for me? Or perhaps you can just tell me what I did wrong or right. Oh, please just review and let me know you're still alive and reading!!! Please!!  
  
Love to all!

Mellas Fenixxes.


End file.
